Israel Barlow (1806-1883)
- Wikipedia |contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1806 |birth_month=9 |birth_day=13 |birth_locality=Granville, Massachusetts |birth_county=Hampden County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1883 |death_month=11 |death_day=01 |death_locality=Bountiful, Utah |death_county=Davis County, Utah |death_nation-subdiv1=Utah |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1840 |wedding1_month=2 |wedding1_day=23 |wedding1_locality=Quincy, Illinois |wedding1_county=Adams County, Illinois |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |wedding1_nation=United States |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1803 |wedding2_month=1 |wedding2_day=28 |wedding2_locality=Nauvoo, Illinois |wedding2_county=Hancock County, Illinois |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |wedding2_nation=United States |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1855 |wedding3_month=12 |wedding3_day=02 |wedding3_locality=Salt Lake City, Utah |wedding3_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=Utah |wedding3_nation=United States |ifmarried-g4=true |wedding4_year=1865 |wedding4_month=5 |wedding4_day=27 |wedding4_locality=Salt Lake City, Utah |wedding4_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |wedding4_nation-subdiv1=Utah |wedding4_nation=United States |globals= }} Biography Israel Barlow, a member of the First Quorum of the Seventy. Israel Barlow (September 13, 1806 – November 1, 1883) was born in Granville, Massachusetts and died in Bountiful, Utah Territory.1 Barlow was one of the founders of Nauvoo, Illinois and a noted early member of the Latter Day Saint movement. In 1832, Barlow was baptized by Brigham Young into the Church of Christ,the original name of the Latter Day Saint church founded by Joseph Smith, in Mendon, New York. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. LDS Quorum of Seventy Created by the Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith (1805-1844) in early 1835, the Quorum of Seventy was to act as traveling and presiding ministers for the newly created The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Many of these men performed notable works for the early church, living near then church headquarters in Kirtland, Ohio. The Quorum of Seventy itself did not meet as a governing body of the church and was not renewed until reorganized by the church in 1976. In 1835, Israel was ordained a seventy by Sidney Rigdon and was one of the inaugural members of the First Quorum of the Seventy. Barlow was also a missionary in New Hampshire in 1844. More Church Service In Nauvoo, Barlow was one of the bodyguards of Joseph Smith. After Smith's death, Barlow was a Mormon pioneer and traveled with The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church)2 to the Salt Lake Valley in 1848; he settled in Bountiful. After the expulsion of the saints from Nauvoo, he came to Utah and selected his farm in West Bountiful in October, 1848, moving his family there for the summer of 1849, and permanently located there in 1850. He was a missionary in England in 1853–55, where he was president of the Birmingham Conference of the LDS Church, where he met his third wife, Lucy Heap. Elder Barlow was ordained a Patriarch by Wifford Woodruff in 1882. He died Nov. 1, 1883, in West Bountiful. He was the first nurseryman in Davis County, Utah. Marriage and Family With four wives and twenty-one children, Barlow today has more than 10,000 descendants. 1st Marriage: Elizabeth Haven His first wife Elizabeth Haven was nine years old, her mother died. She learned to braid straw hats, pin-laces and other delicate trimmings to earn money to pay for her education. Elizabeth graduated from Amherst College as teacher in 1836. Soon afterward, her cousins, Brigham Young and Willard Richards, came to Halliston, Massachusetts, on their mission for the new LDS Church. She and her brother, Jesse, were converted and baptized members of the Church. She and Jess moved to Quincy, Illinois, where she met Israel Barlow. They were married in Feb., 1840. They soon moved to their new home in Nauvoo. Elizabeth taught school in Nauvoo having among her students the children of Joseph Smith, Hyrum Smith, and Brigham Young. The Prophet Joseph Smith was aware of Elizabeth's ability of writing and knew she was corresponding with her cousin Elizabeth Bullock. He asked her to save all of her letters. She did, and her writings of those early days of the Church, their operations, movements, and missionaries have been preserved in the family book, 'The Israel Barlow Story and Mormon Mom Mores.' Elizabeth and Israel were driven from Nauvoo. She carried on alone while Israel was away on missions. She consented to the practice of polygamy and shared her husband with three other women. Their family came west in June, 1848 with the Brigham Young Company. After their arrival in Salt Lake Valley, they spent their first winter in the old Pioneer Fort. Later, they lived in West Bountiful. 3rd Marriage: Lucy Heap He was a missionary in England in 1853–55, where he was president of the Birmingham Conference of the LDS Church, where he met his third wife, Lucy Heap. One of his wives, Lucy Heap, was British and came from Lichfield, Staffordshire. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:Bodyguards Category:Leaders in the Church of Christ (Latter Day Saints) Category:Members of the First Quorum of the Seventy (LDS Church) Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United Kingdom Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:Mormon missionaries in England Category:Mormon pioneers Category:People from Granville, Massachusetts Category:People from Bountiful, Utah Category:People from Nauvoo, Illinois Category:Religious leaders from Massachusetts